Australia (Henry Parkes)
Australia led by Henry Parkes is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolin and Neirai, with contributions from Charlatan Alley, Viregel, LastSword, JFD, Civitar, FramedArchtitect, Ekmek, Wodhann, Regalmanemperor, and Codefreak5. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Sydney with Kingston and Melbourne with Luxembourg. Overview: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia] For most of its history, the land known as "Australia" has been inhabited by various Aboriginal peoples, who were isolated from the rest of the world. Upon the European discovery of this vast landmass in 1606, many countries tried to take portions of it. Eventually, the British took the entire island of Australia, turning it into one of their most prosperous - and largest - colonies. Due to the vast amount of available land, the British Empire sent convicts to the territory, as a way of keeping the British Isles crime-free. Eventually, in 1901, Australia got its first Prime Minister, and eventually independence from Great Britain. As a newly-formed nation, Australia joined the First and Second World Wars, helping to put its place on the world map. Today, Australia is one of the most visited tourist destinations in the world, as well as having strong economic and political links with other countries. [[wikipedia:Henry_Parkes|'Henry Parkes']] Parkes is a notable figure in Australian history as he effectively formed the country out of the various colonies of Britain - this has earned him the title of "Father of the Australian Confederation". He is also notable for the vast amount of reforms he made to the land, most of which are still in place today. Overall, Henry Parkes was a unifying force that managed to create a strong, prosperous nation that plays a large part in world affairs today. Dawn of Man Greetings, most wise and prudent Henry Parkes, father of the Australian Federation. Australia truly is a unique and ancient land, more so than any other, for its lands abound in nature's gifts and its shores have beckoned, welcomed, and harbored immigrants from afar for over 50,000 years. By the time you arrived in Sydney as an English immigrant in 1839, Australia was divided into thriving British colonies of undeniably vital significance. By 1889, as premier you had led the colony of New South Wales five times to achieve many great things that undoubtedly improved the lives of many. You will always be remembered, however, in the hearts of Australians, for being instrumental in the process of federating the Australian colonies into a single united nation, earning you the humble title of "The father of the Australian Federation". Thanks to your efforts, Australia today remains one of the most wealthy, prosperous, and modern countries in the developed world, and truly a sight to behold. O Henry Parkes, your people call for you in joyful strains once more. Will you make the rest the world hear the thunder of Australia? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: The great people of Australia welcome you, as do I. My name is Sir Henry Parkes, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Introduction: It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Henry Parkes of Australia. Don't just stand there! Please, make yourself at home. Introduction: Welcome to Australia, my friend! My name is Henry Parkes, would you like to hear some of my poetry? No? Perhaps another time, then. Defeat: I shall die happily, knowing that Australia was once a proud and mighty nation far exceeding the ideals of your unequivocally barbaric ways. Defeat: Nothing, not now and not ever, will break the Australian spirit. Defeat: And so a legacy comes to an end. Yet know this: Australia will always shine, though your men may plunder her. Unique Attributes Strategy Australia, in gameplay, can be considered a composite between fellow colonial civs America and Brazil; their Diggers are some of the most versatile units in the game which allows for a Domination victory to possible (especially for civs along the coast), while both their Prime Ministers and their UA provide a great advantage in culture as well as perks to land grabbing. Like the rest of the colonial civs, Australia starts off as weaker in the early-to-mid game before really coming to shine in the late game. When playing, one should try their best to keep out of conflict and focus on trade and infrastructure throughout most of the game. With your trade routes, you should be able to have a good amount of culture as well as enough money to fund a larger workforce. Upon researching Replaceable Parts, your Workers can be upgraded to Diggers, which are still useful beyond Plastics, when other civs can upgrade their soldiers to Infantry. With this, you can turn your Workers into a large military force capable of fighting off previously much stronger empires at any time, without having to wait for them to be produced. By late game, you should be able to cruise towards a Cultural Victory, and your Digger units will provide an excellent defensive force capable of turning an invasion by another empire around into an offensive on their lands. Music Mod Support: Events & Decisions Resolve the Capital Dispute Our two great cities, Sydney and Melbourne, have been at loggerheads as to which should be the national capital since the process of federation began. Such madness cannot be allowed to continue if we are to remain unified as a nation. Perhaps a different solution is called for… Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Australia * Must have founded four Cities * All Australian cities must be annexed * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Culture * 1000 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * The fourth city founded by Australia becomes the Capital * A Prime Minister appears in the new Capital * A Golden Age begins * Cultural Great People generation rate increased by 25% End the Dingo Madness! The dingo, far from being basically the canine equivalent of the crazy old homeless man who shouts gibberish at passing traffic and sleeps underneath parked lorries, is in fact a menace to society, a ravager of women and devourer of innocent babes! Apparently! Which happened somewhere… we think… anyway, let’s put up a massive fence and ignore the rabbits, blackberries, and prickly pears that actually damage our environment beyond repair. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Australia * Must have at least 5 Pastures * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +1 Food from Pastures Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Struth mate, our people are now wearing your Akubra hats and buying your plush Marsupials. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TPangolin: Concept and Art * Neirai: XML and Lua * codefreak5: Digger Infantry code * Charlatan Alley: Voice Acting * Viregel: Civilopedia Entries * Movie 'Australia': Peace Theme: Welcome to Australia, War Theme: Waltzing Matilda * Bamington: Inspiration * LastSword, FramedArchitect, Civitar, JFD: Lua * Ekmek: 3D Leader, with additional help by bernie14 and textures by Wodhann * Regalmanemperor: Map * Civitar: Compiler Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Colonial Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with 3D Leaderheads Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Australia